I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quick coupler, particularly for a leg prosthesis, which coupler is self-aligning in use. The invention allows for rapid and convenient removal or attachment of a prosthesis to a wearer mounted bucket without removal of the entire apparatus.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various prosthesic attachments have been devised typically to attach a temporary artificial limb to a wearer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,131 discloses an artificial leg with detachable stump support sock.
This device is designed to provide a simple lightweight artificial leg and is to be used for an emergency leg or as a temporary convenience. It is apparently not intended for a complex artificial limb.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,461,464 discloses an artificial limb having interchangeable leg sections and length adjusting means. This device allows for the changing of a peg or an artificial foot. This device requires adjustment in a longitudinal plane at a distance away from the mounting portion.